


Noises

by slytheringurrl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey hated children's toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for lastfanstanding and the prompt was 'beep beep' :)

Harvey didn't know who he wanted to blame.  Should he blame Mike for buying that stupid toy in the first place or attempt to sue the stupid toy makers for creating toys that went 'beep, beep' all day long?  Abby was fascinated with the LeapPad (even though it wasn't nearly as cool as the iPad) and she thought it was amazing.  Unfortunately for him, there wasn't a convenient mute button on the damn thing.   The batteries had yet to run out and Harvey was praying for the day that  the thing would finally die so that he could burn it and never have to hear it ever again.   
  
"Harvey," Donna asked as she walked into his study.  "Do you have any double A batteries?  Please say you don't."  
  
"The batteries finally died?" he asked enthusiastically.  "That is such a relief."  Abby had taken to playing on that LeapPad at night in his office while Harvey was trying to get work done and needless to say, he had been distracted.  Now that it was gone, he might actually be productive.    
  
"Tell me about it," Donna muttered.  "She moved on in less than five minutes though.  She's playing some game called Minion Rush on my phone.  We should've thrown that thing out the window.  She wouldn't have missed it."  
  
"Next time Mike buys her anything, we're getting rid of it if it makes noises."  
  
"I totally support that."

 


End file.
